


(One Thousand and) One Night

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tells Danny a story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(One Thousand and) One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny bit while I was lying in bed last night, too hot to sleep, and I had also promised theellibu I would write her some Steve dirtytalking ;) I'm fairly sure nothing would ever go down the way Steve describes it, but he's entitled to his own artistic license, right? ;) Thank you to my girls for readthroughs! <3

Steve throws out a hand to catch Danny’s wrist when he feels him get up, tugging him back down onto the bed with a grunt. He doesn’t want to open his eyes and admit defeat to being woken up by Danny’s tossing and turning and pillow punching and muttered curses.

“Where you going? Sleep.”

“I can’t. It’s too fucking hot, okay? Even for Hawaii this is ridiculous.”

Danny huffs another sigh, a punch landing dangerously close to Steve’s head on the pillow, and now he’s forced to blink his eyes open, if only to give him another sense to rely on in order not to get smacked about by his irate, overheated partner.

“Turn the fan on then.”

“Which fan? The one in the ceiling that looks like it’s going to fall down and chop me in half if it does as much as one rotation? Or the desk one that sounds like a biplane is about to take off from the lanai? Neither of which are going to help me sleep any better. Not to mention _you_.”

Steve grabs Danny’s wrist again when a finger jabs him in the stomach; Danny’s skin is hot and damp with sweat, sliding in his grip when Danny twists to get away.

“Me? What did I do?”

“You, you are a walking, talking, human sauna, that’s what you are. As if I wasn’t hot enough, I have to sleep next to you. I was trying to go sleep on the couch but you hate me so much you want to keep me here so I boil in my own skin. Thanks a lot.”

Danny’s rant sounds like it runs out of steam halfway through, heat and tiredness sapping his energy. Steve can sympathize, despite what Danny might think; he hadn’t been back to the island in ten years, it took him a little while to adjust as well, but Danny loves to blow everything to do with living on Hawaii way out of proportion. It’s a sport for him, Steve thinks.

“Fine, go sleep on the couch, but you know your back will hate you in the morning.”

Steve rolls onto his side, facing Danny. He watches him sigh, moonlight catching the edges of his face, looking beautiful even in his annoyance.

“If you stay here, I’m sure I can relax you enough to sleep.”

Steve makes the sentence as loaded as possible, running the tip of one finger down the centre of Danny’s chest. He circles Danny’s bellybutton without taking his eyes of Danny’s face, biting back a grin when Danny groans and takes Steve’s hand away but lets Steve tangle their fingers together.

“You _just_ woke up. How can you possibly be horny this fast? And in this heat?”

“I fucked in the desert once.”

“You have a sand fetish, I swear to God. It’s unnatural, babe. Which desert?”

“Classified. It wasn’t that hot at night, though. We had to sleep naked and huddle to conserve body heat.”

“Is this supposed to be turning me on? You telling me about you and all your SEAL buddies naked in a tent in some desert, trying to keep warm, when I’m dying of heat exhaustion over here?”

“You are not dying of heat exhaustion, Danny.”

Danny narrows his eyes and Steve moves closer, brushing the tip of his nose against Danny’s, ghosting his lips over the corner of Danny’s mouth.

“Shh, let me tell my story.”

Danny sighs, making a ‘go on’ motion with his free hand, knuckles dragging over Steve’s stomach lightly.

“There were six of us on the mission and it took us longer to get back than we anticipated. It wasn’t safe to move at night so we made camp. All six of us in one tent designed for three people at most. It got cold once the sun fell and it fell quickly; couldn’t build a fire – too big a risk of giving away our position.

“So there we were, freezing and crammed into a tiny tent. Six naked, frustrated men. I forced myself to get some sleep at first, but I woke up when I heard those tell-tale noises. The ones you never admit to hearing, except – except I was in a tent, with my dick pressed right up against my buddy’s ass, and it wasn’t just my mind that was awake anymore. I could feel him shivering – he never adjusted to the changes in temperature well, and as you delight in telling me, I always run hot.”

Steve moves his mouth over to Danny’s ear as he talks, nipping at his earlobe, feeling Danny shudder as he remembers that night. It feels weird to be telling Danny now, when he’s done so well to keep it pushed away in a corner of his mind for all these years, but at the same time it’s liberating. And hot.

“So, uh, then what?”

“Turn around and I’ll show you.”

Steve nudges Danny gently until he turns over, his back against Steve’s chest, and Steve gets another flood of memories when he nuzzles the back of Danny’s neck, pushing his hardening dick against Danny’s ass.

“At first, I just rubbed myself against him, listening to the others on the other side of the tent, wet sounds and badly muffled grunts and moans. I kept my eyes shut but I could feel the goose bumps under my tongue when I licked his neck and along his shoulder. No kissing or biting, nothing that could leave a mark.”

Steve makes good on his promise, acting out his words as he says them but he’s not tasting goose bumps this time, just sweat and Danny, a hint of aftershave lingering in the creases of his neck as Steve runs his tongue over Danny’s hot skin.

“I could taste sand and the sweat from a day of walking and – well, that’s classified, too. No aftershave, nothing to leave an identifiable scent in the air, just that maleness that you find in locker rooms. You ever fuck in a locker room, Danny? Maybe we should do that some time.”

Danny lets out a grunt, looking back over his shoulder at Steve. His eyes look black now, mouth open and lips wet, as if he’s been licking them.

“The story, babe. Stick with that for now. What – what did you do next?”

“I reached around and put my hand on his chest, rubbed up and down, trying to get his blood flowing better. His nipples were so hard already; they scraped against my palm, and I could hear him gasp softly, his ass pushing back into my dick. It felt so good, the friction of his hairy ass against the head of my cock.”

Steve moves his hips now against Danny’s ass, sliding a hand up his stomach until his fingers brush Danny’s nipple. He pinches it lightly, making Danny groan, their actions still mirroring Steve’s words. Steve licks his lips, rocking against Danny as he goes on.

“I moved my hand down again; I could feel him getting warmer now, but his skin was still covered in goose bumps when I got to his dick. He had a nice one, thick and heavy like yours. I’d had it in my mouth before and it stretched my lips wide when I took him in, just like you do. I jacked him off slowly for a while, like this, and whispered ‘are you still cold?’ He shook his head but I didn’t stop.”

“No, don’t. Keep going.”

Steve smiles, running his fingers over the length of Danny’s cock. He rubs the precome leaking from the tip into the soft skin of it before gathering a fresh load on his fingertips and bringing them up to Danny’s mouth. He feeds Danny two fingers, voice dropping to a murmur as he continues talking, while Danny’s tongue swirls around his digits, mouth sucking eagerly.

“I gave him two fingers to suck on, just like this, and I told him I was gonna fuck him, but only if he could keep quiet. The others had finished by this point; I didn’t want anyone else waking up and thinking they could join in.”

Steve pulls his fingers out of Danny’s mouth with a ‘pop’, sucking a kiss onto Danny’s shoulder. His dick is almost painfully hard, but he’s enjoying this far too much to rush it now.

“He – he was your favorite?”

“Something like that. You don’t have to be quiet now though, Danny. You be as loud as you like.”

He brings his hand back, sliding one finger into Danny’s ass, closing his eyes and enjoying the heat of Danny’s body around it, the sound of Danny’s moan, low in the back of his throat. He works the second one in when Danny starts moving back onto the first, opening up to him, bringing his knees up towards his chest to give Steve more room, to force him in deeper.

“I didn’t have much space to move, and it was getting hot in the tent now, humid with sweat and stale air which reeked of sex. I could taste it in my mouth as well, and I really wished I could go down on him for a while, but I couldn’t. So I kept moving my fingers in his ass and whispering in his ear about how I wanted to, how I’d do it when we got back to base, after we’d debriefed. I’ll suck you too, Danny. Later. If you still can’t sleep.”

“Steve, fuck. Yes. Please.”

The ‘please’ is drawn out when Steve curls his fingers just so, eliciting another moan from Danny, louder this time, shooting straight to Steve’s dick. He wishes he could get a hand on it, but their position doesn’t allow for it, his arm folded under his head on the pillow, propping him up so he can see over Danny’s shoulder.

“You can touch yourself if you need to. Come on, show me.”

Danny hisses with relief as he closes a hand around his dick, moving between that and Steve’s fingers in his ass. Steve presses a third in, rubbing the wet tip of his own dick against Danny’s stretched hole next to where his fingers disappear inside. Danny moans again, cursing and holding the base of his erection; Steve watches his knuckles go almost white around it.

“I didn’t have any lube, so it was hot and rough when I finally got my dick inside him, but he didn’t make a sound. I could hear him breathing hard, his heart beating fast against my palm as I held him close.”

“Jesus, Steve. Come on; fuck me before I come in my damned hand.”

Steve pulls his fingers out, kissing the back of Danny’s neck as he reaches behind him, allowed the luxury of lube this time, reveling in it as he dribbles the slick substance over his fingers, stroking himself a few times before pressing his wet fingers back into Danny’s ass, stroking his prostate with the tips.

“Steve!”

Danny’s shout is raw and urgent, full of need. Steve takes his fingers out and places his sticky hand on Danny’s hip as he lines up and pushes in slowly, unfurling his arm from under his head and coaxing Danny to turn a little, sitting up to lean in and kiss him over his shoulder. Their bodies are twisted almost impossibly around each other, Steve’s cock buried as deep as he can get in this position, throbbing inside Danny’s ass.

Danny licks into his mouth, breathing heavily, teeth catching on Steve’s bottom lip when he pulls out a little way, then fucks into him again slowly, the heat making his movements smooth and languid. Danny’s back is hot against Steve’s chest, sweat sticking them together so that when he moves back, they separate with a wet noise.

“What – how did – how did he feel? When y-you fucked him?”

Danny’s eyes are still closed as he speaks, his hand reaching back to cup the back of Steve’s head, keeping him where he is. Steve smiles; kissing the corner of Danny’s lips and licking at the stubble on his chin before he goes back to the story, saying the words into Danny’s mouth now.

“He felt good. Hot and tight and it didn’t matter that I couldn’t move much because he would clench his ass around me every time I moved in, and it would send jolts through me, like lightning along my spine. Yeah. Yeah, like that. Fuck, yeah, Danny.”

Steve forgets about anything apart from fucking Danny for a moment, kissing him again and moving his hips steadily faster, sliding his hand from Danny’s hip to grab his cock, jerking him off in time with his stuttered thrusts.

“God, Steve. So fucking close. Come on. W-want you t-to finish your story.”

Steve lets out a groan of his own, closing his eyes to try and remember, his mind overtaken by Danny, always Danny. He finds Danny’s other hand with his on the pillow, gripping tight as he thrusts harder, going as deep as he can, and stumbling over his words as they fall from his lips.

“I – I grabbed his dick and started to pull him off. I could – I could hear him breathing, and these little choked off noises. Sounded so fucking sweet. I could hear my balls slapping his ass, too. We were both so hot and sweaty, like we are now, and I knew I’d be able to smell him and taste him all the next day. I didn’t care.”

Danny’s making his own choked off noises now, and it’s music to Steve’s ears. He lets go of Danny’s cock for a second, grabbing the lube and getting it all over the sheets as he tries to get some onto his palm. He takes Danny back in hand, movements slick and tight, getting faster as Danny bucks his hips into the wet circle of Steve’s fingers. The bedsprings are groaning almost as loudly as the two of them, Steve’s words still tripping out of his mouth. He wants to see them make Danny come.

“He was so close, I could tell. I wanted him to come first; I wanted to fuck him through it. I wanted to feel him spasm around me. I wanted to lick his come off my fist and have it send me over the edge. You gonna come for me, Danny? Gonna let me lick you off my fingers?”

“Oh, Jesus, babe. You – you’re killing me.”

“Come on, Danny, come on. Show me what you got. I got you, yeah? I got you.”

Danny’s breathing hitches again, his back going rigid against Steve’s chest before he shudders through his orgasm, Steve’s name emerging from his lips as an almost pained-sounding whine. His cock pulses in Steve’s hand, spilling over his fingers and his own lower stomach. Steve keeps stroking him through it, his hips moving faster as he rubs the come into Danny’s skin, then trails his hand up Danny’s chest. He kisses Danny’s sagging mouth, breathing in his panted exhales before he slides his fingers into the kiss, both their tongues working to get them clean.

“God, Danny. Danny. _Danny_.”

Steve can’t hold himself back any longer, coming deep inside Danny with a moan of his name. He pants against Danny’s chin, combing his sticky, messy fingers through Danny’s hair as he jerks through the last of his orgasm. Danny’s back is still stuck to his chest, and his spine is starting to protest at being twisted into such an awkward position, but Steve can’t move yet. He feels Danny slowly relax against him, his hand falling from the back of Steve’s head until his arm is draped over Steve’s hip instead.

“Danny?”

“Mmm.”

“You sleepy now?”

“Mmm, yeah. Was a nice... bedtime story.”

Steve smiles, his own eyelids heavy as he watches Danny roll away to sprawl on his front, letting Steve’s cock slip out of his ass. He’ll clean up in the morning, but for now he stretches out on his back, letting his knuckles drag up and down Danny’s spine next to him.

He falls asleep with his hand resting on the small of Danny’s back, and the sound of Danny’s soft snores in his ear.


End file.
